


Spinel

by IttyxBittyxImp



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dhampir, Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, vampire society
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-08 23:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12263871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IttyxBittyxImp/pseuds/IttyxBittyxImp
Summary: Dhampirs are rarely seen as people, mistreated in a human and vampire society that boasts the mastery of coexistence. Just what do you do with a dhampir that knows the rogue vampire behind a string of murders that threatens the ideals of the city?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Terminallydepraved](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terminallydepraved/gifts).



> Happy birthday Migi! Hope you enjoy this, and I hope your bday is as amazing as you are! There are so many things I want to put in this fic that I hope you'll like ~

As it stood, there weren't many laws in a city of vampires; no need when you didn't have to hide yourself, or blend among a human society. It didn't mean however that there weren't problems within the city. One of them being underground trafficking of donors and unlawful killings. Chrollo never knew what a civil right was being a dhampir, no human accepted him and no vampire considered him an equal, the only relief was that he wasn't alone. They were a rare kind made by different means rather born dhampir or a turning gone wrong. 

Just before sunset was the only time they could really move about in the city, most humans were asleep and every vampire was preparing for their coffin. Perfect time for a dhampir needing blood. Crawling out of one of the underground tunnels he used often he looked cautiously around looking for any dangers lurking on the surface. It was silent, the street lights barely turning off, and rain leaving behind light streaks against asphalt. Okay. He sniffed the air looking for something a bit larger than a rat, even a stray cat would be a godsend. It was easy to hear the pitter patter of small feet as he zeroed in on where they were, a perfect target! Though, in hindsight maybe he should have focused on the heavy thumps of a hunter walking into his alley, "Hey, you there!" Chrollo scrambled to get out of view before he heard a hit followed by a thud into a puddle of water. Peaking his head out he saw a vampire wearing a high ranking uniform leering over who had to have called out to him, and he saw just a glimpse of their face before they disappeared grabbing what they needed off the hunter.

It sounded like the hunter got hit pretty hard so maybe they were dead, or at the very least unconscious long enough for Chrollo to rummage for anything useful. Hmm. Walking out to them Chrollo rolled them onto their stomach getting close enough to hear their heartbeat, oh well, whatever they lost Chrollo was sure they would be able to get whatever they had on them back no doubt. Opening up the heavy coat the hunter wore he took a silver stake from one of the many holsters, hm, maybe he could take all of them. 

A hand shot up grabbing his wrist making Chrollo squeak in shock and terror, "Drop it." Before he had a chance to use the other stake he had stolen as a weapon they grabbed Chrollo's wrist, "Drop it." Chrollo wasn't going to drop anything! That silver could get him an actual donor for months! Growling he bit down on the hunter's wrist but it hurt his teeth. Anti bite armor... "What are you?" Chrollo struggled even harder to get out of the grasp biting any place he could reach snapping his teeth near the other's face. A dhampir was as good as dead to any hunter! He tried kicking only to have the man above him sit on his legs keeping him perfectly pinned. 

If he could just thrash enough maybe the hunter would loosen his grip somewhere. Though after a few moments it became clear that he wasn't getting anywhere, so he decided to look at who was about to kill him. White silver hair, rugged faced, blue eyes, well he didn't look at all like any hunter he'd seen, most hunters didn't live long lives "Did you see who knocked me out?" Chrollo was taken aback by the question. 

Thinking it over he was about to say just who, but he quickly figured he could use this situation to his advantage, "What do I get in return?" He kept his movement slow, but he did see an opening to get out from under the hunter.

"To live another day." Chrollo could have yawned at the clichéd response, how pedestrian.

Giving a small sigh, "That doesn't matter to me." He continued before the hunter could talk, "You'll have important information on a rogue, and I'll be living the same unlife. I want more if you want that precious information." 

The hunter growled, "What do you want?" He wasn't sure what stopped him from killing this now obvious dhampir. 

"My own home, and my own donor. I'm sure whoever you answer to will have no problem getting either of those." It wasn't a well kept secret that hunters were more of a private force by elite vampires rather than a law enforcement, and Chrollo would take any opportunity to get what he wanted, "What I know will shave days off of your hunt, you know I'm worth more alive." 

He could tell the hunter was thinking it over, "How do I know that you'll tell me once you do get a home?" The grip on Chrollo's wrists became tighter.

"Same as how I can trust that you'll give me a house." As far as he knew the hunter had no idea something besides a stake was taken off his person, "As a sign of good faith; the vampire that knocked you out took something from you." The look on the hunter's face was enough to make him smile, but he didn't expect this man to move his pinned wrists together and hold them in one of his hands as he patted down Chrollo's body, "H-hey! I'm not the one who took whatever it was!" Being yanked up to stand the man pushed him along the street, "Where are you taking me?" 

"You better have valuable information." Chrollo was smart enough to know that he was either getting his house... or on his way to be tortured. Either way he was in a position he could get himself free from. Might as well see where this could lead.

\-----

As they walked Chrollo noticed the distinct difference from the slums they were in to the pristine condition of the higher class houses and apartments, almost as if a line had been drawn. Chrollo got bored of the silence after awhile, "So, what was so important in your jacket that you had to fondle me for?" 

The larger man frowned, "None of your business." For a big tough looking guy, Chrollo couldn't help but catch a slight tense in the hunter's shoulders. First weakness; easy to read.

"Just trying to make conversation." Maybe asking something smaller would lead into bigger answers, "Got a name I can call you by?" Chrollo acted as non threatening as he could, it was after all an innocent enough question.

"Nope." That just made Chrollo pout, hopefully negotiations with his boss would be easier than the muscle they hired. Silva pulled him into the yard of a very opulent estate, the house itself wasn't as sized up as most of the other houses on this street, but it made up for it with an expansive garden that boasted a need of various maintenances. As they walked through the upward path to the tiny mansion the hunter wasted no time knocking loudly on the door. It took a moment but the door opened on it's own and Chrollo stayed behind their bulk as they entered the dark house. He jumped when the door closed behind them leaving them in complete darkness, but the hunter was as immovable as stone.

"My, Silva~ I didn't think you'd take my request so seriously." Chrollo peaked his head out from behind Silva as a light turned on, standing in a doorway stood no doubt a very powerful vampire, but Chrollo couldn't help but take in that they were wearing a sheer robe that left nothing to the imagination. Avoiding looking down at more intimate parts, Chrollo focused more on their face not completely sure what to make of the house's owner just yet. 

The vampire grinned walking up to give Silva a kiss before turning to Chrollo giving him a quick peck on the cheek and was about to kiss the other one if Chrollo didn't pull back, "Wh-what are you doing?" 

"Welcoming you to my home?" The confusion was short lived before they reached out to hold Chrollo's chin up adoring his blush, "Come now, no need to be shy, I don't bite unless you want me to~" Chrollo's shoulders hunched up at that, and blushed darker figuring out that was the reaction this vampire was looking for.

Silva put a hand between them and moved Hisoka away, "They're an informant, Hisoka. Not here for a threeway." Judging by how tired Silva looked, this was a regular occurrence between them.

"Oh," fanning his hand in mock embarrassment, "So sorry about that," Hisoka gave him another look up and down, "Offer is still open, though." Before Silva could swat him Hisoka pulled back leading them to a small table just to the side of the living room and sat down on one side crossing his legs, "So, about this information, what do you have?" He gestured for Chrollo to take a seat.

"First, I want payment." There was something in the way Hisoka's grin became bigger that unsettled Chrollo, but maybe it was just the condition of being taught that every vampire cared little for any other being beside themselves. Nevertheless Chrollo straightened his back and refused to back down.

Hisoka leaned back unbothered, "And what would you want?" Part of his robe slipped from a shoulder making Chrollo forget for a moment of what he wanted, "Come now, bat got your tongue?" Hisoka quietly laughed at his own joke, wanting to lighten the mood since the poor thing sitting across from him looked like a mouse trapped by a snake.

"He wants a house and a donor." Usually Chrollo was calm and collected whenever he was after something, and this was a simple negotiation, so why did he feel so nervous? When Hisoka looked at him if this was what he wanted, he nodded. Simple. 

Hisoka seemed to take him in again, but what he was looking for was lost on Chrollo, "I have no problem giving you either of those things, but I do have a question for you." Standing up he walked over to a cabinet pulling out a decanter and two glasses, "Have you ever worked as a hunter?" Setting the glasses down on the table he poured what was obviously blood into both, and sat down again. Must have realized Chrollo needed it.

"I haven't." No dhampir had, so why did Hisoka feel the need to ask? "You will pay me for my information, right?" He looked down at the glass offered to him, how long had it been since he tasted human blood? His mouth watered and his stomach ached in a hunger he knew would only be satisfied by what was in the glass. 

"Of course, but I wonder how you will keep that house without a job." He didn't touch his own glass just yet, his every action a guage and trap to see what Chrollo would choose, and Chrollo knew exactly what he was playing at. What Chrollo wanted in the first place was a simple request, something that could be survived in for a good amount of time before he was inevitably removed. One thing he couldn't make sense of was why Hisoka wanted to employ a dhampir when they weren't allowed in 'polite society.'

Chrollo did occasionally like throwing caution to the wind to sate his curiosity, "If I become a hunter for you I want to be paid like one." 

Hisoka grinned, exactly what he wanted to hear.


	2. Chapter 2

What was he thinking? Once again his curiosity had gotten him into a situation he wasn't sure how to get out of, he himself wasn't sure if he even wanted to. Negotiations for the hunter job and information for the home went smoothly enough that Hisoka had offered him a salary that was nothing to sneeze at, though Chrollo thought that the reason why Hisoka was offering so much was for an ulterior motive Chrollo was likely to pay for. The home would be ready in a week for him to move into, and Hisoka had offered him a guest room to stay in for now. One question; he had never hunted a vampire before. How was he expected to do something he would have been killed for before?

Since the day carried on Hisoka had retired to his own bedroom leaving Chrollo to his own devices. How could the vampire feel so easy about a complete stranger in his home? Probably thought Chrollo wasn't a threat. Oh well, exploring the house might kill some time, and if he wanted he could just leave and never return. Hm, not yet. The room he was staying in was far more comfortable than one of the drainage pipes he frequented, the personal bathroom a siren's call. Just how long had it been since he'd enjoyed a bath or shower without fear? It had been years, hadn't it? Pushing a long forgotten memory down he got off the bed, soft bed, he needed something else to wear before he even thought of a bath. 

Just what could he get away with borrowing? There was a dresser in this guest room, but looking through the drawers yielded nothing. There had to be a dresser or closet full of clothes in Hisoka's room, the vampire was more likely to be amused instead of angry with Chrollo wearing his clothes from what Chrollo gathered about him. Vampires were highly territorial, and if they liked something they were weak to thinking that they had some kind of claim. What better fake claim than his interest wearing his clothes? With his mind made up he left his room for Hisoka's. The house was quiet except for the buzzing of human traffic outside, every window was sealed shut, and on further inspection it seemed they were on a timer until the lock disengaged. Continuing his exploration he was tempted by a very ornate door, must have been Hisoka's room. Though, when he opened it, it lead to a library. He marked this down in his mind for later, now, where was Hisoka's room? 

For a small mansion it definitely seemed bugger on the inside, it took Chrollo around ten minutes to finally find Hisoka's room on the second floor. The coffin in the middle of the room giving it away, it made Chrollo wonder why there wasn't a coffin in his own room, than again territorial vampires refused to share hiding places during the day. Walking up to a wardrobe on the side of the room he opened the rose wood doors and found it crammed with outfits, each one more gaudy than the last. Hisoka wanted to be noticed that was for sure... Pulling out a fur lined jacket, an undershirt and some pants that could fit he decided to look at the coffin Hisoka had to be sleeping in. It looked well taken care of, but worn out, a few scuffs marred the edges from dragging and use. Being a dhampir a coffin wasn't a must to own, but if he had to admit they did give him a sense of security when he was afforded a chance to rest in one himself. The locks were bolted from the inside, while that was a safe move it still wasn't if someone set fire to the entire thing or sealed it shut from the outside. That aside he wondered just how Hisoka would look like sleeping, he was already quiet aggression hidden behind a calm, could that still be said in his slumber?

Looking at the timer on Hisoka's window, he still had some hours until the vampire woke up to give him some time for further negotiations on what his job as a hunter would consist of. Right now, a shower was completely needed since he had the chance. Making his way back to the guest room he set the clothes onto the bed and locked his door to make sure he wasn't walked in on. He also locked the door to the bathroom placing his dirty clothes in a corner to be washed later, the shower was a call of welcomed comfort and when he turned on the water it felt like a dream against his skin. Letting out a sigh he let the hot water wash out the dirt and grime from his jet black hair, oh... His own home had to have a bathroom as good as this one. 

After spending more than he should have in the shower he felt thoroughly relaxed as he made his way back to the main room toweling off his hair, picking up the pants he held them to himself in front of a mirror, they would be a loose fit but they would still stay on if he managed to find a belt. Buckling up his pants he shook his head to get some excess water out and pulled on the undershirt, it really liked to hug and no doubt was a tighter fit on Hisoka. Thinking back to the vampire standing proudly in the nude, well, he had to admit Hisoka flaunted what he had, and he had it in abundance.

He looked at a clock the room had on the widow sill, seven more hours to burn. Remembering the library he hung the towels in the bathroom and continued to the personal library, just what kind of literature did Hisoka own? Chrollo pegged him to be a classics kind of guy, but when he walked through the ornate door and began browsing the shelves reading title after title... Most of them were romances, and the rest were books on mathematics. Oh well, he chose what looked interesting and settled down in a recliner by the shut window, if he listened close enough he could hear the bustle of the humans outside on the street. Just like his pipe. 

As Chrollo read he smiled every now and then to himself, Hisoka definitely had interesting choices in the romances he read _"'Oh, Captain! If you touch me there surely I'll melt!'"_ the lead was something else, _"'Worry not, your highness, it is your first time; I shall be gentle~'"_ he was sure the human anatomy couldn't bend the way these two did. Pinching the bridge of his nose he closed the book, this had to be saved for later. Picking up one of the mathematic books he shut it as soon as he saw the first problem. There was no way Hisoka owned these books and actually knew the equations inside, if he did well... People really are interesting.

Not sure when he fell asleep he woke up in the chair an open book on his chest half finished, the window shutters had opened, and he wasn't sure he wanted to stay near an open window long being in a vampiric neighborhood. Placing the books onto a side table he got up popping his back in the process, oh, that felt good. He did a few little stretches before heading out to the main of the house, Hisoka had to be awake by now.

However walking pass the kitchen he heard the soft crinkling of paper, and stopped on his heels, peaking his head into the kitchen he blushed, Hisoka wasn't even wearing the mock courtesy robe. He sat perfectly comfortable in his chair, newspaper in hand and a wine glass with what had to be his first pint of the day, "Do you ever wear clothes?"

"Only when I'm bothered." His grin made it back to his face, "I see you went through a few rooms in my home," Taking in Chrollo's borrowed outfit, it did look good on him, "A shame you went into my room and I wasn't awake. Oh well, care for some breakfast?" 

The way Hisoka looked up and down his body made him think the other was planning something, but speaking about breakfast... He was so used to not eating daily that it seemed a silly question to him, "What can I have?" He wasn't about to shoot the chance down.

Chrollo knew he fell into a trap when Hisoka's grin got wider, putting the newspaper down and placing a hand on his chest, "Well, there's me," of course, "blood, and well... I think Silva might have left some things in the fridge. Not sure if you eat or have to eat food." That was something Hisoka was curious about, no doubt Chrollo needed blood, but just how often did he need it compared to a vampire?

Both sounded good, pulling the fridge door open he saw the top shelf filled with medical blood bags and the bottom and middle shelves stocked with way more than just eggs, "Can I get anything from in here?"

"Go ahead, pick out anything you like." Chrollo picked out something he didn't have to cook and would be quick, checking in the cabinets he found a loaf of bread that had to be relatively new, didn't feel or smell stale. Putting what he had together he made a turkey sandwich and sat down at the table with Hisoka, "So, how is it? Eating food?" Silva rarely indulged him in his queries about humans.

Curious, it took Chrollo a moment to think just how Hisoka wanted an answer, "It definitely has more texture." Taking a bite, he looked to the glass Hisoka had, "I'm guessing you were born a vampire, right?" 

"Right. I suppose there isn't a tell for you being turned or born a dhampir." It always interested him how humans, or in Chrollo's case dhampirs chewed food, "I'm guessing born." Chrollo was thin, very thin, Hisoka was known for having a slim figure, sure, if not a little muscular compared to some, but looking at this dhampir he could see his pants wanting to fall off of Chrollo's hips. 

"You'd be wrong." It wasn't something he liked to remember, his maker had been gone for a long time now. He didn't give any answer more than that as he took another bite. Thankfully Hisoka didn't push on the subject.

\-----

Hisoka had gotten dressed after breakfast so Chrollo would at least stop tensing his shoulders, "I'm going to need your measurements for your uniform, and maybe some clothes that would actually fit you." Those baggy pants had to go.

Chrollo was fiddling with the badge he was given, was every hunter given these without any prior training? "I'm not sure I know what they are..." 

It was almost as if Hisoka was waiting for that response since he pulled a measuring tape out of his pocket, "Do you know how to do it yourself?" There was that small tense again, it wouldn't do for his new hunter to be afraid of him. He got a shake of a head, Hisoka pulled the tape around Chrollo's chest, "Relax, and stand straight." Making a note of it he pulled across Chrollo's shoulders.

How desperately Chrollo wanted to ask Hisoka why he was going along if not far beyond what he needed to for the information Chrollo had, a part of him screamed that Hisoka had some kind of ulterior motive to all of this, and he was sure he'd be long gone away by the time Hisoka enacted his real plans. 

"Your thoughts are loud." Chrollo knew a lot about vampires, but wasn't sure on mind reading, "You're probably wondering why I'm doing all of this for you, aren't you?" Hisoka smiled in a way that knew he was exactly right, "I'm bored. That is all. Imagine the look on those high vampire elites' faces when a dhampir can walk freely among them." Wrapping the tape around Chrollo's arm, "Don't get me wrong, you'll be trained to hunt them, completely equipped and expected to be just as good as any in my guard." He was a man that did not leave out effort in his feats of mischief. Six centuries were dull without adventure every now and then, "Anything else you'd like to add while I measure you?" 

Hisoka was obviously an agent of chaos, "From what I've seen so far, you don't seem the type to hold order in this city. Why would you be in charge of the hunters?" Seemed like a contradiction of Hisoka's character.

Hisoka's grin nearly turned cruel as he went lower with the measuring tape, it made Chrollo think twice about future questions, "Because, I like strong opponents." Taking Chrollo's waist he seemed to forget some of his restraint when he pulled the tape tighter, "Every vampire on the council has been playing a game for so long, one slips and I get the chance to personally test my own strength~" Hisoka softly moaned as his eyes rolled back slightly, "I love the look on their face when they realize they've lost~"

Chrollo tried to step just a little more back, "How many more measurements do you need?" 

The question pulled Hisoka back to the task at hand and he cleared his throat, "Sorry, got a little carried away. I just need to measure pant length." There was no two ways about it, Chrollo was being used, but he was curious about the game Hisoka played with elites. Just what could Chrollo take away from it for himself?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all I got so far ;; I'll try to get chap 3 done as soon as i can, hope ur bday is going good -u-


	3. Chapter 3

Day three living at Hisoka's he had grown used to Hisoka waking up at the crack of dusk walking naked to the kitchen to grab his breakfast. What he wasn't used to was walking in the next night seeing Silva in the nude along with Hisoka, "Mornin'." Silva must have came in during the day while Chrollo was asleep, but he didn't know why he'd be in the same state of dress Hisoka was in.

It was too early in the night to question, "Evening." He noticed an extra plate of bacon and eggs with a side of toast, "Mine?" He got a nod, "Thanks." Sitting down Chrollo tried to ignore the two of them in favor of some hot breakfast. They sat in silence, only it was comfortable for Silva and Hisoka, not so much for Chrollo. There was an elephant in the room and he had to address it, "Okay, I can understand him being naked," at this he gestured to Hisoka who just blew a kiss, "but why are you?" 

"Hisoka likes breakfast in bed." He was too tired to follow up why a donor would get naked for a vampire to feed from them, probably didn't want to get his uniform bloody.

Wait, but if Hisoka had fed off of him than where was the bite mark? It wasn't on his neck or chest he would have seen it, and he doubted Silva would let a vampire behind him... His eyes darted down. Oh. "Oh..." Hisoka snickered and straightened the paper in his hands.

Despite the circumstances, this felt almost normal to Chrollo, like he was back with his maker. Food didn't taste the same as when his maker made it for him, but the small back and forth between Hisoka and Silva strangely felt familiar in a good way. As if he was back home, as if his maker would walk through the door to greet him like he used to. Neither Silva nor Hisoka noticed the short lived melancholy Chrollo was feeling.

It was better it wasn't, "Now that I have the two of you in one place; Chrollo, what did that rogue vampire look like?" Hisoka was sure that Chrollo had some form of trust by now, if not in him than it would be in the fact that he had seen the money Hisoka had already put into an account Chrollo opened, "What happened that night?"

Chrollo swallowed the bit of egg and bread in his mouth, and instead focused on getting his thoughts back in order, "Your hunter got knocked out by a vampire in elite clothing." What would happen if he told them more? Would he be unwelcome in Hisoka's house until his own was finalized?

Moments had passed, but Hisoka was impatient at hearing just what kind of rogue vampire they were dealing with, "What did their face look like?" If a rogue was part of the council, or one of their underlings, this would make for an interesting game~

Chrollo leaned a little away from Hisoka, "They, uh, they had black hair shorter than mine, I think?" Would Hisoka buy his playing dumb? "Pale like you, though, and average build." 

Silva sighed and rolled his eyes, "That's almost every elite we know..." He should have known bringing them to Hisoka would have been a mistake, "And how do you expect him to hunt vampires when he's so fragile?" Excuse? Who did Silva think he was when he was the one that got knocked out cold?

"Like I told you, he can get into places you can't." There was obviously a conversation about him the two had before Chrollo woke up... Well, he had to earn his place in some way just long enough to get what he wanted. The two kept talking about him or rather arguing about his right to be here, he just continued to eat, thinking on a skill he had that they lacked. Looking down at his now empty plate he noticed the hunter's that was barely half finished, hm, Silva was so focused on Hisoka that he never even noticed Chrollo silently sliding it over his own to eat the rest off of it, "If he's so useless, how did he just steal your breakfast from under your nose?" 

Silva stopped and took a quick glance before grabbing his plate back, then noticed his fork was gone from his own hand, "Where's my fork?" Chrollo handed it over to him with a small smile, "You little..." 

Hisoka laughed and reached down to grab his glass of blood he was leisurely enjoying only to notice it was gone, already turning to Chrollo who was taking a sip, "See? Perfectly unnoticeable." Hisoka suspected the rogue was using the underground tunnel system to traffic donors.

\------

The information Chrollo gave them just wasn't good enough, they had to find a way he could get a positive ID without being suspicious. For now Hisoka was thinking of an easy quick way to do that while Silva was training Chrollo in hand to hand combat, interestingly enough Chrollo was gifted with a knife. He had nearly taken Silva's hand off with it, "Alright, enough." Both stopped to look at him, "Let me spar against him, Silva." 

Silva blocked the knife Chrollo was aiming to his heart with a bracer, "Alright." Immediately Chrollo went on the defensive unsure if Hisoka was going to treat this as a real fight, no, that wouldn't be what his plan was, this had to be a way to gauge Chrollo's abilities. 

Hisoka pulled a back sword off the wall, "Are you familiar with how an actual vampire fights?" Chrollo shook his head. Hisoka handed him a long sword purposely giving him the lighter easier to handle sword, "It's different than a sparring match." As he said this he thrusted the sword at Chrollo who deflected with a parry keeping up he noted how Chrollo expertly kept his body low and stance wide enough to speak that he wasn't new to this, "When they realize their life is on the line," he threw down his sword and with speed knocked Chrollo's sword out of his hand. Backing him against the wall making Chrollo use his bracers for fear of being shredded by claws, "They use what they can survive." When Chrollo felt his back against the wall he gave a startled sound as Hisoka pinned one of his arms in one hand, and grabbed Chrollo's hair to pull his head to one side.

"Stop!" Chrollo couldn't push Hisoka off, his other arm was pinned by an elbow. 

Hisoka pulled away, a bit of disappointment in his voice, "You're quick, you can use a sword, but you need to know how to take down a desperate vampire." Straightening his cropped jacket Hisoka moved to leave Silva and Chrollo to continue training, but stopped by the door to say one last thing "Silva, make him desperate."

\------

The week for Chrollo's house was almost up, if he wanted to he could just take it, sell it, do whatever he wanted with it. He gave them the information he knew of, and Hisoka wouldn't mind if they did end there, a house was hardly a dent in his centuries of amassed wealth. The most important information Chrollo could ever give them was that the rogue was definitely a high standing vampire. The real question was; why didn't Chrollo know when to stop? 

Waking up in a comfortable bed started to feel familiar. The training became, well, fun. Silva was an excellent teacher despite his standoffish attitude, at first Chrollo thought it was just directed at him, but, he was definitely that way to Hisoka too. That didn't mean Silva didn't have his moments, like when he had thought he hurt Chrollo he was quick to see if he was fine, or even how he made the two of them breakfast every time he came by... Chrollo had to remind himself he shouldn't be getting attached to them. Next night however Hisoka was already dressed to be out and about, his black undershirt clinging to his torso, red and gold embellished cropped jacket and matching pants tucked into black knee high boots. Chrollo had to admit, it suited him.

"Ah, Chrollo, here." Hisoka handed him a stack of boxes that were on the table each one looking like they held expenses beyond anything Chrollo could ever afford, "Think you can tell who the rogue is if you see them again?" 

"Yeah, pretty sure." Hisoka took one of the boxes from the middle of the stack and opened it up to show Chrollo what was inside, it was an outfit that matched Hisoka's own only instead of the cherry red it was a deep black with a fur lined collar, "That's mine?" 

Hisoka nodded, "Get ready, we're going to a party tonight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took way longer than expected but I have still have about 2-3 chapters in mind to finish up this story. I hope you're enjoying it so far and i hope things get easier for you


End file.
